Storage devices may store data according to the control of a host device such as a computer, a smartphone, and a smart pad. Storage devices may include a device that stores data on a magnetic disk such as a hard disk drive (HDD) and/or a device that stores data in a semiconductor memory (e.g., a nonvolatile memory such as a solid state drive (SSD) or a memory card).
Nonvolatile memory devices include, for example, a read-only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and/or the like.
When a storage device including a nonvolatile memory device repeatedly performs data read and write operations for a long period of time, a malfunction may be caused by PCB heating. Accordingly, the storage device may need to be protected through performance adjustment of the storage device to prevent the malfunction.